Inori Tachibana
"There is too much suffering in the world. I have seen what despair can do and the implications of it. And so, I will faithfully carry out my mission───to effectively eliminate the concept of despair." ───Inori Tachibana Inori Tachibana (立花いのり, Tachibana inori) is one of the main characters of Hyperdimension Sephira. She is a former member of G.H.Q and is part of a certain type of human beings called Saints, Humans given divine powers via a glowing crystal. Background Early Childhood Inori is the biological daughter of Soma Cruz and Artoria Pendragon, who fought in the ZODIAC Holy Grail War. She was born months after the war and was soon given up to be adopted in order to be safe from ZODIAC. She was taken to Japan where she was eventually adopted by the Tachibana family. Since then, she had lived as their daughter in a loving environment, completely oblivious to her true lineage. She had lived with her foster parents for 9 years without incident, until the father had lost his job and was having money problems, resulting in him getting into frequent arguments with his wife. The father had lost his job and was having money problems. While this was going on, met Shizuki Tsukamoto through some yet-to-be explained circumstances and soon became friends. During the time they played together, Shizuki's positive demeanor at the time had begun to cheer her up a bit, but just about 8 days after their first meeting, things would begin to go wrong when a drunk driver was speeding down the street. In an instant, Shizuki pushed her out of the way at the last minute, saving her life, but getting hit himself. The sight had horrified her, seeing her friend die, but in actuality, Shizuki had not died, and instead his body regenerated and he stood up as if he was never hit to begin with, The confusion and shock of the situation was more than she could bare and had briefly lost her sanity, calling him a monster. Some time later, the arguments between her parents grew more fierce to the point where objects were knocked over or slammed in the house. Eventually, the father had reached his breaking point and hit his wife, knocking her to the ground before bludgeoning her to death with the base of a lamp. Scared by this turn of events, Inori went into her father's study and grabbed a pistol that was sitting in a drawer. In his crazed state, the father intended to kill her as well, but before he could attempt anything, Inori pulled the trigger and shot him in the chest. After this incident, a relative of the parents soon adopted her and moved to another town altogether. It was at this point where she decided to eradicate all despair in the world. Joining G.H.Q Sometime later, Inori used the contacts of her relatives and enlisted in the G.H.Q's combat corps. academy, where she trained to the fullest extent of her ability in order to achieve her goal. She pushed her body to its limits while training, spending hours practicing the use of various weapons and had closed herself off from human contact on her days off. Her peers had begun to call her the most dedicated agent G.H.Q has had in years, and when she had demonstrated her strength in the battlefield, she had earned the nickname: «The Untouchable Angel». Her dedication had also terrified some of her peers as she had effortlessly killed Terrorists or targets of interest without wavering or showing any kind of emotion on some of her first missions. Appearance Inori has the appearance of a young, attractive female with green eyes, and short, silvery-white hair arranged in a bob cut with three hair-clips in the right part of her hair. After becoming an Angel, the color of her eyes turned from green to light green. Inori's Astral Dress resembles a wedding dress. In this form, she wears a golden crown with a white veil attached to it. She has a white bow with a gem attached to her neck. Additionally, there are gold extensions attached to both her hips and forearms. The edges of her skirt fold together like flower petals, while the tips of her skirt are also gold in color. Personality & Character As a child, Inori had disliked the idea of seeing people around her suffering in anguish and despair. As such, she felt powerless in the fact that she could not make any meaningful change as she was. This often lead her to question if she really did deserve such a happy lifestyle with her family when others were suffering. When she saw that her father had murdered her mother, she was put into a position where she had to kill him. Having been scarred by this, Inori had came to the conclusion that despair was what destroyed her family and resolved to make meaning and worth from the death of her parents by eradicating despair as a concept from the world. She believed that by accomplishing this, could she truly prevent such tragedies from happening again anywhere else. With the connections of a relative, she would enlist in GHQ's forces at a young age where she would go through harsh training. She lost all traces of youthful innocence after having spent most of her youth going through countless battles while trying to obtain a utopia that could never be fulfilled. In order to accomplish her objective, she attempts to distance herself from her emotions, acting as the "machine that is eliminates despair." She has managed to become completely devoted to any duty without showing any emotional wavering She believes tat by becoming a machine, she would not fall into despair and meet her end like her parents did. While working in the G.H.Q, she classified her enemies as those who would cause suffering for others, creating more despair and would mercilessly kill them for the sake of justice. Inori attempts to carry to the belief that there is no differentiation in sacrifice, that all life is equal and choosing the path leading to a smaller sacrifice is for the best. With a target that must be eliminated in order to save the world by killing one thousand people to save at least five billion more should be easy for her. Unaware of their true nature, she was shown to have a great amount of gratitude for GHQ in allowing her into their forces so that she can fulfill her goals. When shown the truth behind the GHQ, the existence of ZODIAC and her true lineage belonging to the Cronqvist/Pendragon bloodline, Her entire world crumbled around her and she "broke". She became disgusted with herself, the GHQ and humanity as a whole. The shock of these revelations almost caused her to go inverse. She concluded that ZODIAC and GHQ was the root of all despair in the world, bringing her to the decision of taking down the organization by herself out of revenge for manipulating her for years. She came to the conclusion that anything that could be classified as "evil" was responsible for all the misfortune in the world and so in order for her to be saved, she must cleanse the world of anything that was evil. After being saved by Nanami Kanzaki and Shizuki Tsukamoto, she found salvation in her despair. She was given a renewed hope by her dear friends that together, they would create a utopia where everyone could live happily. Powers and Abilities Kalvard.jpg| Inori GHQ.jpg| Before obtaining «Zephaniah», She was the vanguard and one of G.H.Q's Aces. Her skills as a member of the National Defense Corps. were noted to be quite phenomenal as she was the only one who at first could manage to fight a very powerful Esper in close quarters (although she still lost) and she was also the most extreme, when taking on enemy opposition. She managed to utilize the CR-Unit , which is noted to be very dangerous and difficult to handle, in fact no one else but her has proven to be capable of using it long enough to actually put it to practical use. *'Combat Realizer Unit (CR-Unit)': The standard combat wiring suit of the G.H.Q is usually worn around G.H.Q bases and underneath the CR-Unit when a user is in combat. **: An Anti-Matter Rifle that has enough power to blast a large hole through a person's torso. **: An Anti-Matter laser blade. *''': A new, experimental set of equipment, White Kalvard is a CR-Unit that has been optimized for both light and heavy duty combat. It was shown to be capable of enhancing the uder's capabilities beyond any standard Unit, allowing Inori to dispatch a great number of targets. However, the unit puts a large amount of strain on the user, limiting its use to around 30 minutes. Using it any longer will put the user's life in danger. Despite the risks, Inori is able to use the Realizer to its fullest potential before hitting the time limit. The unit is equipped with: *': A high energy laser sword that is capable of cutting through Valonium. **': A pair of Semi-Automatic Prana Pistols. This weapon's firepower can easily pierce through a normal ' Realizer. **': 8 containment units that can store a large amount of weaponry. *: A new equipment given to her during the early days of the Hyperdimension War. With , Inori was said to be capable of destroying a satellite from earth alone, a task which is difficult for most. Likewise, she was able to pressure Shizuki, IF, Sasuke and Sayuki into a corner with this unit and would have succeeded in killing them if Yellow Heart hadn't intervened. Even then, she was capable of holding her own against Yellow. However, the CPU was still too strong for her and the enormous stress put on her brain left her vulnerable until she was ultimately defeated. *': 's main weapon. It has two forms, a laser sword, and a Prana cannon. *': A collection of 8 remote controlled weaponry. They are equipped with a beam emitter each that can fire beam shots or emit a short beam blade. When deployed, the Fangs would unfold their wings for flight and depending on the pilots discretion, they will proceed to either shoot down or stab through enemy targets. Due to their limited mana capacity, they need to return to Schwarzritter to recharge. Saint Form DAL_v10_08.jpg Inori angel.jpg| Divine Code: 'Zephaniah (絶滅天使 （メタトロン）, ''Zetsumetsu Tenshi, lit., "Angel of Extinction") Weapon: Crown Astral Dress: Ehyeh (神威霊装・一番 （エヘイエー ）, Shin'i Reisou: Ichiban, "Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 1") Zephaniah After receiving an injury which crippled her, Inori was unable to fight or use a CR-Unit. Despite these circumstances, Sancraid Neo Vi' Lucifer still saw her as a useful asset for the G.H.Q and had prepared the Divine Code to be transferred into her body. After the transference, all of her injuries were healed and she had regained proper use of her body, followed by a physical enhancement. As a Saint, Inori's power is long range type, attacking her enemies from a distance with lasers of shining light and creating some distance between them when they get too close. With her Saint powers, Inori is able to gain somewhat of an advantage against most opponents because of the nature of her abilities, which allows her to attack, invade and defend against others more efficiently than she could before. Her new abilities allows her to freely levitate and fly, is heavily resistant to conventional attacks such as gunfire and knife attacks, and can sense prana and other energies around her. «Zephaniah» is a set of golden, feather like, pillars that surround her and, when put together, resembles a large crown. The pillars can shoot out lasers of shining light from their tips by gathering mana from the area around it, each of which have proven strong enough to pierce through most barriers. The Divine Code primarily operates on the energy it receives from natural energy it draws from the sun's light, henceforth, she is at her strongest during the day time if the sun is out. Though she is not handicapped by this, her power is weaker during the nighttime and cloudy days because of the lack of sunlight her divine code recieves. «Zephaniah» is shown to take on various formations and each of these formations have shown to have a special ability. So far, «Zephaniah» has displayed the following formations: Shemesh - The Sun （シェメッシュ）: The floating pillars spin around her, gathering light particles in which she can release as a rain of energy blasts. Mal'akh - Heavenly Wings （マルアク）: By taking on a wing-like formation and folding the pillars behind her back, Inori is able to fly and achieve great speeds. Kadour - Sword of Light （カドゥール）: By breaking formation, the pillars can each attack its target(s) individually, making it look as if they have a will of their own. Artelif - Crown Cannon （アーティリフ）: By making all of the pillars take on a circular formation and pointing their tips in the same direction, Inori can shoot out a beam of pure shining light. Unnamed Defensive Formation: By making the pillars surround her, Inori can use their gleaming light to create a barrier that can block incoming attacks. Meshamer - Heaven's Star: The pillars assume their ring formation in front of Inori, generating a ball of light which would unleash a powerful wave of pure light energy. This is her second strongest attack. Inori has shown the ability to transform herself into light and teleport herself. This (unnamed) ability automatically activates when she is about to be hit by an attack and teleports her a few meters away. However, the position she is going to be teleported to can be predicted and intercepted. Also, after teleporting herself she cannot dodge an attack by teleporting again in quick succession. It is theorized that Maria either can't teleport continuously or that she can't teleport away from an attack she couldn't predict. It is also theorized that, if Inori is caught in an attack that is so large that it reaches to everything within the range of her teleportation, she cannot avoid taking damage. Later on in the series, she gains a bit more control of this ability, being able to teleport whenever she wants, but only in a limited range. Equipment Einherjar (鏖(天国を斬る剣), Tengoku o kiru ken, lit. ("The Sword That Cuts Through Heaven") Einherjar is a weapon that first appears as a slender golden sword with deadly strikes. It is a Divine Construct that holds the concept of "cutting through anything with a single slash", a weapon that was created long ago in another world. To utilize its conceptual slash, the user takes a stance, wielding the sword with both hands. After a charging period, she slashes the sword at her opponent, releasing a golden wave of magical energy that cut through everything. The sword's conceptual magic allows the user to rewrite all concepts to zero and reduce any attacks to nothing, allowing their own attack to prevail. As Inori is inexperienced, she cannot utilize its full power and the conceptual slash strains her. Quotes *(Coming Soon) Trivia *Her faceclaim is Origami Tobiichi Category:Earth Natives Category:Saints Category:GHQ Members Category:Die Walkure Members Category:Guardians Category:Leanbox Residents Category:Female Category:Former GHQ Members Category:Main Characters